gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1993 - 58405 - BLONDE Curly Hair with Curly Bangs and BLUE Eyes - 18" WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE - Gotz Play Doll
This Gotz Play Doll was produced in a year when only catalog numbers, not catalog names, were assigned. 58405 was produced in 1993; she measures 46cm/18" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 58405. She has "ROOTED," medium-length, slightly curly BLONDE hair with slightly curly bangs; her hair is worn down under a natural woven hat with large decoration(?) on top. Her plastic "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE and have a DECAL eye design. She is an articulated, soft-bodied doll. Gotz categorizes this doll as an ARTICULATED'' "SOFT STANDING" DOLL''' (or "WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE") due to its ARTICULATED vinyl shoulders and hips, which allow '''''it to sit/stand unaided. (see Articulated Dolls) and its SOFT body type (it's torso is made out of soft, padded cloth). These dolls are also designed to have natural human proportions. Please note: a WEICHGELENKPUPPE and a WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE are the exact same (Gotz frequently changed its English definition of its German Doll Name). WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPEs will have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. Of the three different types of dolls offered by Gotz, for the reasons mentioned above, these dolls tend to be the least expensive Gotz Dolls offered within the Gotz Doll market. Catalog Information *Doll Name: YEAR WHEN NO CATALOG NAMES WERE ASSIGNED *Year Produced: 1993 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 58405 *Height in cm/inches: 46cm/18" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): ARTICULATED SOFT STANDING DOLL *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: Gotz 7/14' *Facial Mold: UNKNOWN *Doll Collection/Series/Line: UNKNOWN *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country of Production: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with slightly curly bangs. *Hair Description: Medium-length, slightly curly blonde hair with slightly curly bangs; her hair is worn down under a natural woven hat with decoration. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: DECAL **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from the pupil to the edge of the iris. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: NONE/UNKNOWN **Freckles? Teeth? Glasses? Articulation Classification *'Articulation Locations: Both shoulders; both hips' *'Articulation Types: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or manually rotate only. Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations can be added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. ARTICULATED SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as ARTICULATED SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE due to their SOFT, padded, cloth torso; jointed shoulders and hips, and for their ability to sit/stand unaided, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'VINYL HIPS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed hips that articulate their vinyl legs; therefore, the entire leg is moveable/poseable from the rest of their torso. These dolls are able to sit/stand on their own and do not require help. *'VINYL SHOULDERS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed shoulders that articulate their vinyl arms; therefore, the entire arm is to move and hold a pose. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': These dolls have vinyl necks that do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Articulated Soft Body Doll Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Soft Articulated Doll Category:Weichgelenkstehpuppe = Articulated Soft Standing Doll Category:Play Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:18" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Gotz 7/14